


SRS Bonus Rounds

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Christmas, Domestic, Multi, Philosophy, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories written for the SRS 2012 Bonus Rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Space

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dean & Sam, Spaceships AU  
> 2\. God & Death, pre-canon  
> 3\. Meg/Anna, roleswap AU  
> 4\. Sam/Amy, running away  
> 5\. Anna/Jo/Meg/Ruby, Christmas  
> 6\. Anna/Jo/Ruby, morning make-outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Round 0.5
> 
> Prompt: Any, In Space. Interpret “in space” as you will, although I’d be extra tickled to see what this ‘verse looks like with spaceships in it.

From the outside, the shuttle docking with the asteroid is much like any other private transport craft. Those with the eye for it would see that it’s a classic model, and one painstakingly maintained at that. But there is nothing to indicate the stockpiles of magnesium-24 and pressurised argon, or the hidden cache of hard light weapons within the hull – or, as the occupants know them, the tools of the trade.

Sam and Dean make their way through the mining base’s stark steel corridors to the crime scene, and flash their IBI badges. The body is stretched out on the floor, half-suited for vacuum. The glass of the helmet is cracked, and the inside is spattered with blood.

“Interplanetary sent you over?” The base’s Head of Security smiles. “You’re welcome to see for yourselves, but this is a job for maintenance. Classic airlock malfunction.”

“Sure looks that way, doesn’t it?” Dean remarks as Sam inspects the victim. “Say, wasn’t there one like this same time last orbital cycle?”

The Head of Security shrugs. “Maintenance’s problem. If they got off their ass more than once a spin…”

“I hear you,” Dean nods. “Wouldn’t be our first wild goose chase. Let us know when Medical confirms it?”

“Will do. But don’t expect anything interesting. It’s not like he was attacked by aliens!”

Sam catches Dean’s eye. As they leave, Dean mutters: “Let me guess – it wasn’t an airlock failure?”

“Not unless airlock failures cause localised temperature spikes. That guy back there boiled to death. And get this – dark matter readings were off the charts. Which means –”

“Which means Neptunians,” Dean finishes. “Awesome.”

“Which means everything we’ve got it useless,” Sam goes on. “We need ammonia ice, and the only way to get hold of that is –”

“Cas,” Dean says, addressing the fluorescent lights overhead. “One of your lot is making trouble just off Europa. Hyperspace your butt down here, pronto.”


	2. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Round 0.5
> 
> Prompt: Death really doesn’t see the point of half the things God creates, they’re all going to end up in his clutches anyway. But God always takes a minute of his time to explain to his old friend why he creates, even if some of his children are brats and like to make faces at Uncle Death.

“What do you think?”

Death surveys the creation under question. It’s tiny and intricately structured, but the molecular bonds that shape its form could be broken by the slightest perturbation. It will breed fast and die young, a thousand generations fading to nothing in the space of a stellar heartbeat.

“Awfully fragile.”

God hums and frowns a little. “Maybe they should have wings after all?”

Death doesn’t see how that will help. Matter is inherently vulnerable. Although…

“It’s smaller than those lizard things, isn’t it?”

God looks somewhat abashed. “About the dinosaurs…”

“I noticed there’d been something of a rush on them.” Death sighs. “I take it there won’t be any replacements.”

“No, that plot’s run its course.” God catches Death’s expression and pauses. “What?”

“I don’t understand why you feel the need to keep interfering like this,” Death explains. “The angels are running amok. Surely you have enough to deal with.”

“What have they done now?”

“They have no respect for me,” Death says. “They believe they are immortal. Unless, of course, you order otherwise. They would do anything for you.”

God grimaces. “I may have gotten a little carried away… But see, these ones are going to get that straight. They’re finally going to understand.”

Death doesn’t ask what they will understand; the answer always seems to be changing. He simply points out: “And then they will die, and you will have to make new toys.”

“I don’t let them get destroyed!”

“Their souls will be locked away where they can do no more.” Death amends. “Heaven, Hell, Purgatory. What does any of it matter?”

God seems flustered, so Death continues.

“What was wrong with the Leviathan? They were hardy, predictable – I admit, not exactly inspiring –”

“Ah!” God interrupts, having finally found the words. “Inspiring. That’s what they have to be. They can’t just be inspired by us, they have to inspire each other!”

Death waits for him to continue.

“It’s all about the stories they create for themselves. I give them the beginnings they need, but the middle – that’s where the magic happens!”

“I suppose that makes me the ending.”

“The most important part,” God insists. “They have to know it’s going to end. And these ones will. Just you wait and see.”

Death already knows, of course, just as much as God does. But his friend is engrossed in the creation, and he cannot help but indulge him.

“I suppose I have no other choice. But while I do…”

God hums, then looks up sharply.

“If Gabriel pulls faces at me again, I will tell him how it ends.”

God swallows hard.

“No spoilers!” he protests. “I’ll keep the angels in line.”

Death smiles slightly. “Good.”

Then he leaves God to perfect mankind.


	3. Find Some Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Round 0.5
> 
> Prompt: Any f/f or f+f, Role Reversal. Make the two Rubys demon-hunting sisters tracking down the demon who looks first like Dean, then Sam. Ruby is the fallen angel and Anna is the demon! Ellen resents Jo, who doesn’t know anything but an ordinary life, for keeping her from hunting. Witches save the world after Sam and Dean nearly bring about its end. Whatever tickles your fancy, just so long as the focus of the story is on the women.

Anna could not stop pacing, back and forth against the small stretch of floor. She had known when they arrived in Carthage that this could be her last day; stopping the Apocalypse was worth that risk. Besides, yesterday had hardly been her first ‘last night.’

The situation she found herself in, however, was unprecedented. She had been captured before, many times. But – as far as she knew – this was the first time any demon had been held captive by angels.

“Looking for a way out?”

Anna turned slowly, refusing to be startled into pushing against the walls of the Devil’s Trap. Behind her was the angel who had led her here – the one the Winchesters called Meg. That name belonged to a vessel only, and not even a current one – it was no more true to the being within than Anna’s own. But Anna had sought out an empty body to inhabit; she doubted Michael’s lieutenant had done the same.

“You won’t find one,” Meg told her. “We have the Winchesters and their human allies surrounded. Now the only problem is you.”

Anna knew how angels dealt with demonic problems – with wrath and Heaven’s light. The only question was why the smiting hadn’t already come.

“You picked the wrong side, you know. You turned your back on the Lord, and now you’re gonna suffer for eternity, Hellgirl.”

The demon stepped forward, and anger flared in Anna’s heart.

“Which side do you think I chose?” she asked. “I’m not working for Lucifer. Not any more.”

“You’re a demon,” Meg snorted. “You might have won over the chuckleheads, but we both know that if the Morningstar calls, you’ll come running.”

“Just like the vessels will fall into line?” Anna smiles. “Haven’t you heard? Your Father granted mankind free will. We’re not playing by your rules any more.”

“Mankind?” Meg ran her eyes up and down, slow and sarcastic.

“Easy to pretend that I’m some invention of Lucifer’s, isn’t it?” Anna said. “I was born human. One of God’s creations. I don’t even remember what I did to get sent to Hell, but I remember good from evil. I can’t make up for what I am, but I can still try to do what’s right.”

“Then prove it,” Meg said, a little too fast. Anna wondered if she had always intended to make that offer. “Help Heaven, convince the Michael Sword to do his duty. Maybe you can even earn forgiveness.”

Meg laughed, but that cruelness sounded forced. How desperate were the angels, to resort to asking Anna – the demon who betrayed Hell for humanity? Did they think she was so desperate to atone?

“Thanks for the offer,” she said. “But I’ll earn forgiveness my own way.”

Meg’s eyes lit up with anger, and she stepped forward – just close enough for Anna to grab her arm and pull her across the edge of the Devil’s Trap.

For a moment, they were face to face, close enough to kiss. Anna almost tried it. What would happen if she did – would that brush of Grace finally cleanse her soul, or would burning away the dirt leave her flaked to ash and nothing? She shook off the thought. After all she’d seen, she wasn’t inclined to be superstitious about what Heaven called light.

Instead, she pushed Meg away and ran, over the scuffed line of chalk on the floor and down the corridor towards where she had last seen Sam and Dean and Ellen and Jo. She expected to be stopped at any second, to feel the implacable marble grip on her shoulder and be thrown back into her cage. But it never came – Meg never came.

Anna ran faster, and hoped that she wasn’t too late.


	4. Going There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Round 0.5
> 
> Prompt: Amy/Sam, running away together.

Sam’s still breathing hard, even though the bus has been on the road for at least ten minutes already. Amy is in the seat next to him. Neither of them has spoken since they sat down, they’ve barely even looked at each other.

Sam can’t believe he’s here.

He’s thought about running away before, but never with someone. He doesn’t know a thing about Amy – well, except for one. He knows that he should have killed her when he had the chance.

But somehow, with the quiet sound of breathing beside him, that thought doesn’t seem as convincing as it used to – and he was never exactly sold on the idea. Amy isn’t a monster. She’s never hurt anyone. She doesn’t ever want to. She’s just a girl.

That’s a whole different kind of scary.

He doesn’t know Amy. He doesn’t know what her favourite music is, or what ice cream she likes best, or whether she likes Star Wars more than Star Trek. He wonders what lesson she’s best at, and if she’ll miss the kids at her last school, and does she ever feel like a liar for looking normal to them?

He wants to ask her everything, but he doesn’t know how. His mouth is dry with nerves.

Did they leave fast enough? People (Dad) will be noticing they’re missing, people (Dean) will have reached his motel room, people (Dad and Dean) will find his money missing and they (his family) will realise what happened (he left them) and come looking for them. Will they find him?

He tries not to think about it too hard. He’s being pursued; he evades. He doesn’t imagine the look in their eyes when they realise what happened, the way they’ll rage and shout and blame each other. The way he’s hurting them both.

What alternative does he have? He could have stayed. He nearly did – nearly told Amy to run without him. But where does that lead him?

He’s always wanted to get out, one day, to have a normal life. Perhaps when he was older, old enough to leave when his dad couldn’t stop him. But the longer he stays in that life, the more he learns about hunting, the harder it is for him to remember what normal is.

And if he stays – he doesn’t want to still be hunting when he’s thirty. Not living out of a car with his dad and his brother, always looking for more skeletons to dig up.

Or worse, he might not be there. He’s too short, too skinny, too slow. Sooner or later, something will get lucky.

He nearly died tonight.

What if this is his only chance to get out? He has to take it. It isn’t the normal life he wanted – but perhaps that’s impossible. He isn’t ever going to be normal, not with everything he’s seen. It’s not who he is.

But he might just be happy. Once he finds his way there.

He takes a deep breath and turns towards Amy to find that she’s been watching him. She looks nervous, and he wishes he knew what to say to her.

“Hey,” she says quietly, and smiles. “You still with me, Sam?”

“Yeah,” he answers. He takes her hand, and squeezes it. “Yeah, I’m right here.”


	5. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Round 2.
> 
> Prompt: Any polyamorous ship. The group try to cook Christmas dinner together- try being the operative word.

“Ruby, are you sure you got everything?”

“Call me Santa Claus, ‘cause I checked the list twice.”

“Okay, you’re on vegetables –”

“Yes ma’am, Captain Milton.”

“Jo’s handling the turkey –”

“Since I’ve actually done this before…”

“And I’m on potatoes and sauces. Right, let’s get started.”

“I don’t see why you’re all getting so stressed over this.”

“Meg, if you aren’t going to help cook you could at least set the table.”

“Nah, I’d much rather watch this.”

…

“How fine is finely diced?”

“So long as everything’s the same size, it should cook okay. Meg, are you gonna lend me a hand stuffing this bird?”

“Normally, I’d jump at the offer, but not today. I’m going to stick to being a conscientious objector.”

“I’ll be there in a second, Jo – I just need to finish washing the cranberries.”

“Hurry up, I need to clean these sprouts.”

“Ugh.”

“Sprouts are traditional!”

“Yes, but are any of us going to eat them?”

“… Okay, lesson learned for next year.”

“I’ll start peeling the carrots instead.”

…

“Meg, could you please get out of the way?”

“Make me, angel.”

“Not now, the gravy will boil over!”

“Is the broccoli meant to be this colour?”

“Ooh, let me see!”

“Meg, sit. Ruby, you should probably take that off the heat now.”

“Is that smoke I see?”

“Shut up, Meg!”

“Jo, she’s right. There actually is smoke…”

…

“Who even turned the oven up that high?”

“Don’t look at me!”

“Why not? You were against this from the start. We just wanted to have a traditional Christmas…”

“It was Ruby.”

“I didn’t –”

“You knocked the dial when you were reaching over to stir the peas.”

“I did? Why didn’t you say –”

“Let’s not fight, okay? It’s Christmas.”

“… So what are we going to eat?”

“I think the Chinese take-away is still open.”

“Who’s up for chow mein?”

“Anything we don’t have to cook ourselves.”

“I’ll drink to that. Tradition is overrated.”


	6. Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Round 2
> 
> Prompt: Anna/Jo/Ruby. A lazy morning in bed: they push and pull for Jo’s conscience and attention, but sometimes it’s just for the fun of heckling each other.

“Good morning.”

“Mmm… morning, Anna.”

“Hey, budge over, angel.”

“No.”

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“I mean, I’m comfortable where I am, and I don’t plan on moving.”

“So what, I don’t get a good morning kiss?”

“You can have one if you want one.”

“So get out the way!”

“… but if you want it that badly, you’ll have to get out of bed to get it.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m ridiculous? Jo –”

“Ugh. You’re both being ridiculous.”

“Oh, so now you’re pulling faces. That’s mature.”

“I could do worse.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me.”

“Agh!”

“Ruby, give the covers back!”

“No, I think I’m comfortable where I am.”

“Right, that does it.”

“Oh, I’m so scared.”

“You should be.”

“I’m not going to – ah! No fair! Not my feet, Anna, come on, that’s – get off!”

“Not until you give the covers back.”

“No, I’m not going to –”

“Would both of you stop? It’s too early for this, and I’m cold. Ruby, put the covers back on the bed, and will the pair of you please stop bickering!”

“…Sorry.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough. The two of you need to kiss and make up. …Well? What are you waiting for?”

“If you insist.”

“… I’m not sorry at all.”

“… Me either.”


End file.
